


Glossary

by P1rateW3nch



Series: Out of the Twilight [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Translations for Out of the Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1rateW3nch/pseuds/P1rateW3nch
Summary: Current glossary for Out of the TwilightWill be updated as needed





	Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> Current glossary for Out of the Twilight
> 
> Will be updated as needed

**Turian:**

_Family relations_

Patruus: Uncle  
  
Servein: niece  
  
Bormah: Dad

Monah: Mom  
  
Tamahiin: Daughter  
  
Takiivhaan Valvastus: Set of rituals, covering adoption, a confirmation of relationship between estranged family, and casting out members of one’s blood family

 

_Romance/endearment_

Garvansaag: “Three corners”, a relationship between multiple partners, not necessarily romantic, somewhere between “families of choice” and polyamory. Can also refer to the equivalent to “soul-mates”, where one spirit recognizes its kin in another

Lokaal: My love  
  
Lokaliin: Lover/mate  
  
Chomra: Brat (affectionate)  
  
Lanura: (As ToE)affectionate term for a young child, similar to “Kitten”

 

_Profanity_

Futar: Fuck  
  
Futtari: Fucking  
  
Draaf: Shit  
  
D’arvit: Turian sound, requires two larynges to properly pronounce. Denotes a term of derision, translates to something equivalent to "I can't believe how stupid you're being right now."  
  
Garachna: Bastards

 

_Flora/fauna/food_

Lanura: A small, winged creature, maybe the size of a turian's hand, eats the tiny lizards and winged creatures that occupy the insect ecological niche on Palaven. Its wings are as colorful as a Terran butterfly's, however, and they have been domesticated for centuries as pets. They have a temperament similar to a cat's. (term of endearment)  
  
Sikari: Pack hunter, domesticated and used as guard and attack animals, hunted with by sportsmen. Similar in build to the velociraptors in the Jurassic Park movies.

Kunzi: Giant armored deer. Source of meat, and also used as a mount  
  
Chava: Coffee-like beverage  
  
Cloach root: starchy tuber, similar to a potato

 

**Batarian:**

Kiratha: Shit


End file.
